


Club Foot

by reinbouncle



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Ellery Queen-Ellery Queen
Genre: Chaotic evil Arsène, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbouncle/pseuds/reinbouncle
Summary: 关于亚森·罗平和埃勒里·奎因的相遇与相爱。
Relationships: Arsène Lupin/Ellery Queen





	1. 序言-The Last Mystery of Ellery Queen

**Author's Note:**

> 混乱邪恶AL/中立善良EQ  
> 我一直觉得AL不是什么好人，虽然在这篇文里他已经到疯子和变态的程度了，有点过分。即使如此设定，我还是没虐起来，HE预告。这么可爱的埃勒里！我下不去手。  
> 总之，好吃就行，摸摸肚子。

几十年如白驹过隙，终于到了这篇记录允许被发表的日期。尽管我能想到本文将在社会上引起轩然大波，但我希望读者们结合事实，不要对他们抱有过度怀疑和阴谋论，也无需置疑其中一位当事人的品格。据我所知，文中两位当事人均已过耳顺之年，目前处于安稳的隐居状态中，对社会舆论和个人评价也看得淡泊。

我会尽可能为你们答疑解惑，同时，我也希望读者们不要对我提出更多要求。有三个问题需要明确。首先，我不知道他们住在哪里。其次，我已近6年没有跟他们联系，有些问题我恐怕无法回答。最后，我没有他们的联系方式。如果你们知道Arsene Lupin是什么人，就明白他不可能让我掌握这些信息。

本文选择从第三人称视角叙述，所有内容都已经过双方当事人的同意，绝无夸张。无论你们在文中看到了什么，请记住，那都是确凿无疑的真相。

R.

2060年夏


	2. 第一章

警方封锁了街道，本应车水马龙的街区，现在只有警员们前后忙活着。

这座城市里最悠久的首饰店，现在像是一座孤岛。经历了飓风海啸，只剩断壁残垣。随处可见的碎玻璃，地上一片狼藉。门店经理惊魂未定，抹着头上的汗。

纽约警方自己都不敢相信自己的运气。他们抓到了本案的主要犯人——Arsene Lupin。

探员们得意洋洋地把Lupin交给警员们，后者双手被铐着，一言不发，表情平静。

探员Adrien鄙夷地撇了Lupin一眼，语调中是毫不掩饰的嘲笑：“人渣只适合烂在监狱。当然，前提是逃过了死刑。”

他朝Lupin的方向啐了一口。

Ellery很看不上这种行为，棒打落水狗。他把Adrien拉到一边，让警员们先带着Lupin上车。Adrien一脸不情愿，他还有更多嘲讽和仇恨要往Lupin身上倾泻。

Lupin好奇地观察Ellery，后者在现场四处调查，远离一脸不耐烦的探员。警员们拽着Lupin上了车，探员们也跟着上去。这次的犯人不同以往，他们需要更多警力保证顺利押运。

“小兔崽子！”

警车门被关上，Adrien恶狠狠地骂着。

“别理会。”探员Bernard不想火上浇油，但他也不反对Adrien的话。

“他以为自己是谁？倚仗他老爹和他那张脸，以为所有地方都对他敞开大门！一介书生，他懂什么破案！”

再让他说下去就危险了，Bernard及时制止了他。

Lupin可不会让这些事从他耳边溜走。

* * *

看完现场的Ellery心情沉重，事情比他想象得要严重。他把自己的猜测跟探长说完，探长表示他会增加看守Arsene Lupin的警力，但也止于此。毕竟没有任何迹象提示Lupin有后续动作，而且纽约警局资源紧张。

Ellery决定自己去确认。

警局里气氛凝重，所有警员都小心翼翼，躲避着审讯室里的狂风暴雨。

Adrien冲Lupin大发脾气，逼问他同伙的行踪。嫌犯本人倒是悠闲自得，像看戏一样，丝毫没有犯人的自觉。

他揪住Lupin的衣领，面红耳赤，低声威胁道：“你会在监狱里腐烂，没有人回应你的请求。而你爱的人、你的手下会被我们一个个抓住，供出你的罪行，今后每一天你都能体会到新的背叛。”

Arsene Lupin好像没听见一样，脸上不起丝毫波澜，不拿正眼瞧探员，瞥着审讯室玻璃，眼神里满是轻蔑。这一幕刺激到Adrien，他的手移到Lupin的喉咙。

砰得一声，Ellery拽开审讯室的门，拉住Adrien的胳膊。后者眯着眼睛，口中酝酿着辱骂和威胁的字眼。

“帮助犯人，嗯？”Adrien理了理衣服，瞅着Ellery，充满敌意。

“明显是你要伤害他！”

Ellery没心情跟这个人扯皮，他现在也满心怒火。

“他活该！”Adrien直起腰，他比Ellery还要高出一个头，俯视着他，“他不配活着。”

Ellery迎上对方的目光，毫不退缩。“他还没有被定罪，你的任务是调查案件，而不是人身侮辱。而且，他和我们一样都是人，你也是，尽管你经常忘记这一点。你忘了怎么做人，也不记得怎么对待其他人。”

“Queen，有些事让你参与是看着你老爸的面子。你给我知趣点，别臭不要脸赖在这块地方碍我们的事！”Adrien破口大骂，唾沫星子溅在Ellery衣服上。

Ellery气得浑身颤抖，调用全部注意力压制愤怒。

“你的状态不适合继续，Adrien。”他以从未有过的冰冷眼神盯着探员，语调里回荡着威胁。最后一丝理智维持着他的冷静，在爆发的边缘徘徊。至少他们不能在嫌犯面前内讧，这是大忌。

很少有人看见Ellery发火，在大部分人的印象里，Ellery Queen一直温和有礼，内敛又带点乐天派。没人见过Ellery真正威胁人的样子，他永远冷静。但是现在，他的爆发可能就在下一秒，冲动行事就在一瞬间。他调整着呼吸，现在怒火被他自己强压着，如果Adrien肯乖乖出去，那么他就当什么都没发生。如果他要继续纠缠，他愿意奉陪到底，他毫不怀疑那将成为对方的地狱。

Arsene Lupin欣赏着这一幕。在他从业多年的经历中，像Adrien这样的人要多少有多少，但愿意为他的权利说句话的，一只手能数得过来。倒不是说他感情上倾向于哪些人，只是人类的多样性啊，多么有趣！

Adrien朝地上吐了口唾沫，骂了句“晦气”，甩开门离开了。

Ellery拉开Arsene Lupin对面的椅子，解开西装的纽扣，坐了下来。这个过程中，Lupin一直好奇地盯着他，像在品鉴刚拿到手的艺术品，嘴角挂着一丝莫名的笑意。

Ellery没在意Lupin的目光，他还有案子要查。他跟Lupin确认了几个基础问题，翻着自己的笔记。

Lupin有点失望：“不问问同伙的事吗？”他继续佯装苦恼，疑惑地问：“他怎么消失的，还有被盗的钻石的下落，整件事情到底是怎么回事？”他在挑衅，这是种被捕后的乐趣。对此，不同探员反应不一。新探员一点就燃，老探员对这类把戏不感冒，但步步引诱正是最大的乐趣所在，最后当这些老探员发现自己身陷逻辑陷阱时，那表情才叫异彩纷呈。

Ellery对他的表演不屑一顾，说：“自然有人关心那些事，但不是我。我只是想跟你聊聊。比如，为什么选择这里。”

“被你们抓到了，不是吗？”Lupin耸了耸肩膀，无可奈何地笑笑。

“据我观察，当时至少有三种方法可以让你逃离现场，但是你选择束手就擒。不，来到纽约警局是你自己的选择，隐藏着你真实的目的。”

Lupin提起兴致，他身体前倾，凑到Ellery面前，脸上的笑容更大了。“那我的真实目的是什么呢？”

Ellery在思考，他还没理出一条清晰的线索。Lupin嘲讽地看着他，浑身上下透露着一种居高临下的自信。

“你们警局有什么特殊？蠢货探员？老头子探长？或者是你，众人手捧的明日之星，纽约警局的掌上明珠，备受关注、备受爱护的推理女王。如果你受到一点伤害，你父亲该怎么办呢？你猜那些蠢货探员会不会为你的落难而欢呼？”Lupin观察着Ellery的表情，一股彻底的愉快在他的血液中流淌，“噢，‘碍事鬼这次凉透了’。明明你比他们优秀得多，保护伞也成为压力。优秀只会遭到妒忌和排挤，你和我一样，对此深有体会，不是吗？”

Ellery似笑非笑地看着他。如果警局同事都没法引燃他的怒火，这个素不相识的小偷更不可能。他不以为然地说：“感情上我可不是孤独无助的，与你不同。如果有其他人在这里，你可能会因为这些话落得残疾。”

“那你呢，你会怎么对我？”

没等Ellery回答，手铐链子哗啦一响，Arsene Lupin双手撑着桌子，上身跨过整个桌面， Ellery没来得及把自己的椅子往后撤，Lupin吻住了Ellery的双唇。

Arsene Lupin的嘴唇柔软而冰凉，没有过线的举动，只是轻轻贴合。他半眯着眼睛，睫毛在Ellery脸颊滑过。他们短暂地分开，Lupin再次贴上来，轻轻磨蹭，感受着Ellery的热度。Ellery消化着横冲直撞的肾上腺素，Lupin心满意足地坐回原位。

“如果这就是我的目的，我美丽的女王，如果我带你离开，去往为你打造的阿瓦隆，你愿意把圣剑Excalibur扔进湖中吗？”

Ellery没法判断他是不是认真的。Lupin脸上一直挂着嘲弄，他的每一句话听起来都像挑衅。

探员Clair冲进审讯室，问Ellery有没有受伤。Ellery很想说没有，但是他现在也不敢确定。

Clair凑在他耳边小声说：“探长认为你应该休息一会儿。”

Lupin大笑一声，指着小探员说：“我听力可好了。”他斜眼看向Ellery，揶揄道：“探长想保护自己儿子，但这种保护还能持续多久呢？如果失去了保护，你还能生存多久？我最珍贵的女王，倘若这不幸发生，我将非常惋惜。”

对父亲安全的担忧瞬间淹没了他，Ellery拉住自己的理智，他的职责是戳穿他的计谋，而不是被他的油嘴滑舌蒙蔽。他站起来，冷眼看着Lupin说：“省着点你的威胁。无论你在打什么主意，休想得逞，我会抓住你。”

Lupin做了个欢迎的动作。Ellery被Clair拉出审讯室。

* * *

他们没找到任何证据证明Arsene Lupin闯入首饰店并抢劫一空。这意味着不到24小时后，他们就必须放这个人大摇大摆地离开。

几位探员连续审问，都未能从Lupin嘴里撬到半点信息。夜班人员逐渐到齐，他一脸不屑地迎接下一批对手。

第二天上午，距离24小时结束还有一刻钟。他提出了自己的要求，他要见Ellery Queen。

Ellery坐在Lupin对面，搜查一无所获，他的底气不比昨天更足。

“我想跟你道别。”Lupin深情望着他，“我的提议仍然有效，如果你想离开。”

Ellery冷笑一声，说：“那永远不会发生。”

“噢，我会让它发生的。请保持期待！”他向Ellery抛了个飞吻，走出警局大门。


	3. 第二章

一发子弹笔直地射出窗外，后坐力冲击着虎口。疼痛，舒一口气。是工作，也是发泄。

撞针点燃底火，弹头被极度压缩的气流推出枪筒，枪口的火星和烟雾为它践行。带着一小团杂乱不堪的思绪，弹头飞向远方。

食指还留在扳机上，整个人却放松下来。短暂且微小的发泄，不足以清空头脑。只要活着就要被迫去感受。只有在爆炸的那一个瞬间，他能得到一丝清净。他的全身心都作为那个小爆炸，他是火星，是烟雾，是那声巨响，也是枪口的闪光，是所有瞬间的存在，在世间有一刹那的停留，完成了一些事，却一无所成。现在什么都没了，他又回到人间。

他要做一顶王冠，像艺术品一样欣赏，像珍宝一样把玩。

他是他的目标，是他的女王。他将成为国王。

他带着全世界的财宝去见他，却又是个一无所有的流浪者。他为他献祭整个星球，站上顶点，作为星球最后的国王和女王，俯瞰整个世界。

不到一小时，上市公司董事被狙杀的消息传遍金融圈，纽约警局为应付媒体忙得焦头烂额。他们定位到狙击手的位置，狙击枪架在窗口，空弹壳掉在地上，枪管早已冷却，但旁边空无一人。冰冷的血珠顺着窗台缓缓流下，深红的血迹上漂浮着一张纸片。纸品奢侈，装饰华丽，与血红色的手写花体字相得益彰。

“你好，我的女王。”

没有预告信，没有签名，没有任何证据证明Arsene Lupin打伤并带走了狙击犯，但所有探员都默认是他干的，只因为那张纸片。警局里所有人被下了最严格的封口令，不准向任何组织和个人透露关于这张纸片和那天审讯室里的半点消息。Ellery的朋友不知道这回事，他的社交一如既往。但警局里所有人都对那天发生的事心知肚明，这并没有让Ellery好过，恰得其反。Adrien和他的小团体开始公开表示敌意，其他的探员和警员即使偏向Ellery，也不想挑起办公室战争，毕竟Ellery是编外人员，连个正经的头衔都没有。连探长都劝Ellery多花时间在家干本职工作，少去警局露面。

Ellery苦笑着接受了爸爸的建议，他回应着老探长惋惜的目光，心里越发苦涩。

三天后的早上，探长一个电话叫醒了Ellery，给了他一个地址，让他马上过去。

他在案发现场大门外遇到了Adrien，后者扔掉烧了半截的香烟，对他冷嘲热讽：“这不是美丽的女王殿下吗。”他揽着Ellery的肩膀，被Ellery甩下。Adrien轻蔑地笑了一声，说：“是因为你有吸引变态的潜质，还是说你和他本质是同一类人？”

Ellery瞅着他，不知道他在说什么。

“在屋里，有他给你的礼物。”他哂笑着。

男子双手被缚，吊在墙上，奄奄一息。大大小小的伤口布满全身，深浅不一，有些已经感染。Ellery赶到现场时，男子正在被放下，由专业医护人员照看。

法医Debryn正在检查他身上的伤口，看到Ellery，点头打了个招呼。

“几天前手臂中弹，已经被处理好了。此外，他身上全是外伤，轻度脱水。”

被检查的男子眼神涣散，知觉迟钝，对身边的人和事一概不做反应。

Ellery问医生：“虐待？”

“显而易见。肉体上和精神上，恐怕是这样。”医生朝Ellery使了个眼色，“客厅墙上的那个，你看到了吗？”

Ellery困惑地摇摇头。他还没去到客厅。

医生轻叹一口气，说：“你最好去看一下。”

Ellery在踏入客厅的瞬间明白了爸爸为什么要叫他来。本应干净的墙壁上千疮百孔，二十三个弹孔遍布墙体，撕裂淡蓝色的粉刷，暴露下面的灰色混凝土。地面上散落着粉尘、碎屑和弹壳，他显然没费心收拾现场。与粗暴的手段形成鲜明对比的是这些弹痕的排列方式。它们遵循严格的轴对称，左右可以完全重合。这毫无疑问是传递给他的信息，因为这二十三个弹孔精致地排列成一个皇冠的形状。

23，是弹孔的数量，也是Ellery的年龄。这是巧合？还是威胁？亦或是Arsene Lupin疯狂的脑袋里一闪而过的玩笑？

“邻居报的警。今天早上她听到隔壁房子传来连续几十声枪响，惊魂未定的她报了警。”新调入纽约警局的警员Trewlove向Ellery报告，“据她所知，这栋房子长期无人居住。房东在国外，对这件事并不知情。”

Ellery点点头，表扬她调查得不错。他捡起地上的一个弹壳。子弹大概率是从左轮手枪中射出，但他们在现场没发现任何枪械。而且如果是左轮，那么Arsene Lupin现在至少还剩一发子弹。他要拿这发子弹干什么？

* * *

有窗户的房间还能被称为密室吗？

几十平的房间，一间巨大的办公室，打造得奢侈而华丽。初升的太阳透过彩窗，照耀着原木家具的清漆，闪闪发亮。壁炉架摆着古董，上方挂着Box先代的巨幅肖像，即使已经去世几百年，也显得大权在握、气度非凡，与其下方抖成筛糠的Box形成鲜明对比。

他不喜欢威胁别人，那是粗活，只适合空有架子没有本事的人。他更喜欢劝说、引导，一切都要站在对方的角度，从他们的视角看待问题。他必须了解对方，成为朋友，然后提出建议，谆谆善诱。当然，大部分人对他的出现表现敌意，但只要他恰如其分地提到一点这样或那样的事，他们会立刻变得友好而合作。多么奇怪又矛盾的一群人。明明那些破事都出自他们自己手中，但他们本人却不敢面对后果，不愿承担责任，单是冠上他们的名号都足以激起他们的愤怒，甚至是恐惧。现在这个人也丝毫没跳出套路，Arsene Lupin有点不耐烦，太简单了，事情有些过于无聊。

跪在上帝脚下请求宽恕，发自内心地忏悔，这会让人升入天堂。Arsene Lupin不理解的是他们为什么要对着他求饶。他是朋友，是建议的给予者、希望的提供者，但他无法提供宽恕，即使他想，也力有未逮。他把锃亮的左轮放在企业家面前，里面只有一颗子弹。俄罗斯轮盘赌，惊险刺激的小游戏，适合朋友聚会、老友重逢。Lupin给他的出路只有一条，希望只有一个。老企业家哆嗦着拿起枪，嘴里嘟囔着请求。

他扣响扳机，咔哒一声，撞针击入空气。老企业家闭上眼睛，急促地呼了一口气，整个人瘫软在椅子里。他放下手枪。

Lupin笑着把枪塞回企业家手中，说：“你还有五次机会啊，下次是五分之一的概率，不要现在就放弃。”他欣赏着企业家颤抖的手指、豆大的汗珠，人生最后一段精彩刺激的旅程，最后一场表演。

恐惧逐渐渗透进企业家的表情，扩张的瞳孔预示着绝望的降临。从一开始就与概率无关，Lupin给他指了一个终点，他只能走向这个地方。毁灭与新生并不重要，他有罪要赎，这也不重要。他的生命在浩瀚宇宙中只算一粒微尘，任何事都无法撼动这古老而原始的存在，而他马上就可以抵达终点，回归原点。撞针一下一下击入空气，眼泪从厚重的眼睑涌出，他回忆起可爱又优秀的女儿，美丽的Rosetta。

乌鸦的叫声兆示着不祥，一声枪响打破了安宁。

* * *

“这次是什么情况？”探长双手揣在兜里，走进案发现场。

“企业家自杀。从现场看，应该是教唆自杀，探长。”Adrien向探长报告，“也许您需要叫一下您儿子。”他指着桌子上那张华丽的卡片。他们熟悉的形制和印刷，还有扎眼的华丽花体字，写着“想你，女王”。

Ellery朝法医Debryn打了个招呼，后者跟他点点头。

“死因毫无疑问是枪击。基于位置和伤口周围的星形，除了自杀，看不出其他任何可能性。”Debryn收拾着器具，看看Ellery，“至于是不是自愿的，他出的汗足够湿透他的内衣、衬衫和马甲。他生前最后几分钟不怎么舒服。”

“嗯。”Ellery没多话。桌子上留着一份文件，牛皮纸封面已经被受害者的血迹染红。这种文件只会出现在警局的档案室，出现在这里的原因，一目了然。Arsene Lupin那天去警局是为了偷这份档案。

第二天，受这次黑天鹅事件的影响，企业合并被取消，再加上第一董事的突然去世，让Box企业股价一落千丈。不知什么人能从这次动荡中狠赚一笔。

下午，一封信送到悲恸未消的Box家中。信中指示他们将钱款汇入指定账户，以换取Box家千金Rosetta的性命。署名是华丽到夸张的Arsene Lupin。

Box家报了警，也在时间截点汇好了钱款。根据指示，Rosetta的交还将在美术馆进行。

* * *

他的化妆技术师承名匠，无论是改善还是伪装，都可以以假乱真。他整理着梳妆台上的瓶瓶罐罐，欣赏着镜子里那个人。现在唯一的麻烦是哭哭啼啼的小姑娘。

他蹲下来，注视着那些干涸的泪痕。过度流泪和睡眠不足让她的眼圈发红，双眼充血，要费很大力气才能遮盖。

他像大哥哥一样安慰她，摇摇她的肩膀，注视着她的眼睛。他耐心地说：“来吧，让我给你化个妆。你想要时尚一点还是朴素一点？”女孩在椅子上颤抖，一言不发，眼泪早已流干了。

所以Arsene Lupin很不喜欢孩子。他们只知道最单纯的感情，欢喜、厌恶、恐惧，只拥有最简单的善恶观念，好人、坏人。无法沟通，而且容易受伤，像瓷娃娃一样。如果不是别有所求，他很愿意给她一颗子弹以结束她的痛苦，像对她父亲一样。

她乖乖跟着Arsene Lupin坐到梳妆台前。半小时后，她看起来气色好多了。他要带她去美术馆，去见他最重要的人。

美术馆被清空、封锁，除了警方没有其他人。探员们握紧自己的配枪，全神贯注盯着G厅大门。

Rosetta颤颤巍巍走出G厅，脸上是两道新的泪痕，冲掉精致的妆容，暴露出惨白得毫无生气的底色。

Ellery冲上去抱起小女孩，交给等在一旁的Trewlove。女孩抹着眼泪，抽噎着，上气不接下气。

“他在哪？”

女孩的目光瞥向G厅的另一个门。Ellery拔出自己的枪，飞奔过去。探长注意到儿子的动作，大叫道：“El，不！”Ellery已经听不到了。

他顺着空无一人的狭长走廊狂奔，试图理清事实，无论如何也想找出一个答案。生活并非非黑即白，但至少不应是一团混沌。Arsene Lupin的出现打乱了他的轨迹，使他变得混乱不堪。他给予他虚假的希望，引诱他触碰黑暗尽头的光。他无法克制这股冲动，即使发现那是一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，流动着滚烫的熔岩，他还是会戴着虚假的羽翼，义无反顾地冲向炽热的火球。他不盲目，也不自负，他只是在那里看到了自己，找到了一个出口。哪怕这团火焰注定要融化他的翅膀，让他从天际坠入阴间，而那阴暗地狱正是Arsene Lupin的所在。

在通往美术馆深处的一条走廊里，Ellery找到了目标，他在等他。Ellery举起枪，瞄准这个人。Arsene Lupin举起双手，手中空无一物。

“不要轻举妄动，否则我会开枪。”

“我毫不怀疑你会，亲爱的。”Arsene Lupin迎着枪口走来，在距枪半臂远停下，露出一个微笑，以肉眼无法分辨的速度夺过Ellery手中的枪，揽过他的肩膀，将他拉入一个深吻中。

不同于第一次，这个吻急切而热烈，小偷在Ellery的舌底灵活地舔舐，追逐着Ellery的舌尖。他们分开了几次，整理呼吸，擦掉来不及吞咽的唾液。Ellery注视着Lupin的眼睛，想从里面找到一丝情感流动。他未失望，但结果也非他期望的样子。他看不懂这个人，也不确定他自己是否会被灼伤。

“El！”远处传来老探长的呼喊。

Ellery回头，想确认爸爸的位置。Arsene Lupin忧伤地看着他，说：“亲爱的，对不起。”Ellery的疑问未说出口，腹部传来一阵剧痛，鲜血从伤口汩汩流出。他的四肢渐渐失去力量，抓着Lupin的胳膊使不上力气。他跪在地上，眼前开始模糊。Lupin抱起他，翻出窗外。

赶到现场的老探长呆滞地盯着地上那一大滩血迹，呼叫Debryn。法医在三分钟之后带着试剂赶到现场。CSI在现场取样。凭他们目前的装备，无法证明这就是Ellery的血，但血型是一致的。这信息给老探长致命一击，他只能在Debryn的帮助下勉强站立。


	4. 第三章

腹部的剧痛叫醒Ellery，他在一个完全陌生的环境中醒来，感觉有人在擦拭他的身体。他想转动脑袋看看他，一阵天旋地转加重了他的呼吸。

“你需要休息。”一双温热潮湿的手抚上Ellery的额头。Ellery闭上眼睛，叹息一般说道：“这究竟是谁的错误。”Arsene Lupin吻着他的脸颊，柔和地说：“睡吧，吾爱。我就在你身边。”

在恢复健康的这段日子里，他受到Arsene Lupin无微不至的照顾。除了不能用手机，其他要求全部满足，甚至帮他给父亲送了手写信以报平安，至于探长对此作何感想就不在他能干涉的范围内了。Ellery的工作进度没受太多拖累，伤口也在逐渐愈合。

两周后的一天夜晚，Arsene给Ellery来了一场绝顶的口交，将Ellery的精液全数吞下。他抚摸着Ellery光滑的皮肤，手指在他的伤口附近画圈。

“你后悔了吗？捅伤我这件事。”Ellery问道。

“这是当时唯一能让我留住你的办法。”

“其实你只需要开口问我。那样的话，我们现在还能做一场真正的爱。”

“我们会的。”Arsene亲吻着Ellery的锁骨。后者全身已满是他的吻痕。

* * *

两个月后，Ellery在卧室收拾着自己的东西，不过他的东西本来就不多，除了必要衣物，只有一个u盘，存储了这两个月整理的工作资料。

Arsene Lupin从后面抱住他，在他耳边低喃：“不要离开我。”

Ellery转过身来，抚摸着Arsene棱角分明的脸颊，迎上他忧郁的目光。“你知道我没打算这么做。”

“为什么不能一直跟我在一起？我们可以去远方，隐姓埋名，安稳度过一生。物质上不必担心，精神上我们拥有彼此。”

Ellery知道这是一个诱人的提议，尤其对于身边人和事身心俱疲的他们。

“因为我们都有自己的生活。”

“我没有，我只有你。”Arsene吻着Ellery的脖颈，鼻尖在皮肤上磨蹭，闻着他的气息。

Ellery轻笑，不以为然：“那你的组织怎么办？你要对他们负责。”

“他们可以再选一个首领，继续同样的活动。”

“如果我出了意外？如果我死了？”

“我也赴死。”

Ellery抚摸着身上这头猛兽。他残酷又脆弱，天生冷漠、无法共情，却强烈渴望着爱，是病入膏肓的浪漫主义者，是多重矛盾的集合体，绝不是一个正常人。Ellery无可救药地被他吸引，被他拽入漩涡，无法抽身，也不想离开。由于Arsene Lupin身上致命的疯狂和混沌，Ellery无法期待未来。未知带来恐惧，但也让现在的每一秒都变得弥足珍贵。

“继续生活，好吗？”Ellery抬起他的脸庞，“就当是为了我。”

“好，只为了你。”Arsene吻着Ellery的指节，“嫁给我。”

Ellery疑惑：“什么？”

“你愿意吗？我不会逼你现在举行婚礼。我甚至不在乎什么婚礼。”

Ellery注视着他的眼睛，他们直视着对方的心，时间一分一秒过去。Ellery脸上绽出一个微笑，点了点头。Arsene如获新生，狂喜着抱起Ellery转圈，后者锤着他肩膀让他放自己下去，他的伤口在隐隐作痛。

* * *

Ellery打开Queen宅大门，迎面碰上准备上班的父亲。探长望着自己的儿子，苍老的脸刹那间变得柔和，一抹笑容爬上眼角。

“回来了啊。”探长松了一口气。两个月以来一直吊着的心，这一刻终于沉到它该在的位置。“感觉怎么样？”

Ellery把外套挂上衣架，表示一切都好。探长没法不注意到儿子左手食指上的戒指闪耀着晨光。他刚沉下去的心又提了起来。

“还要出去吗？”探长犹豫地问。

“不出去。”

“那就好。厨房里还有点吃的，或者你出去吃。”忧愁回到探长的脸上，他害怕再次失去儿子，也怕他受到伤害。他观察着Ellery，与离开前没多少区别，但给他的感觉却有些违和。门厅里这个人还是熟悉的El，但是构成El的基础却有了些细微的差别。他说不上哪里不同，也许那个人影响了El的心理，也许他动摇了儿子的灵魂。

左手食指的戒指，说明是订婚。但Ellery身上却看不到一丝订婚后的雀跃和欢欣。探长不认为这些感情能被轻易藏起，除非从一开始就不对此感到兴奋。

探长穿好外套，带上帽子。临走前对Ellery说：“晚上我回家吃饭，等我好吗？”

* * *

晚饭结束，探长拉住儿子，让他陪自己坐一会儿。Ellery知道要开始了。

“你手上的戒指。”探长观察着Ellery的左手中指，想了半天字眼，“是他的吗？”

“是的。”Ellery语气平静。

探长不解地问：“为什么？！他逼迫你了？”

“没有。他问我，我答应了。”

一瞬间，探长脸上闪过一丝愤怒。他眉头颤抖，眼神痛苦，“为什么？”

“他爱我，”Ellery平淡地看着父亲，“我也爱他。”

对于前半句，探长没有立场反驳，但后半句他可不相信。他看着儿子波澜不起的脸，问道：“你能确定吗？真的爱他？”

“你不会理解的。”

“我不想让你再受到伤害。他已经伤过你一次，还故意选择了最粗暴的方式。他头脑不正常，El。”

Ellery没法解释。除非承认他自己也疯了，但他没有。

探长叹了一口气，说：“让我看看你的伤口。”

Ellery掀开衬衫下摆，一道伤疤出现在雪白的皮肤上，探长的表情变得痛苦。Ellery谨慎地调整衣服的角度，尽量遮住旁边的数个吻痕。他身上遍布Arsene的痕迹，吻痕、牙印、那道伤疤。

“他疯了，El，疯狂又危险。他不属于我们，他的爱情也一样。”

Ellery很想反驳，很想吼出自己的想法，他自己也不属于你们这些人。人不止有疯狂和正常，也不应该因为不同而被剥夺做人的权利。人的行为分高下，但人本身不应分三六九等。但其实这些都不重要，Ellery也不想因为这些事跟父亲吵架。

“你是咱们家最聪明的。如果我无法改变你的想法，我只能希望你能考虑清楚。我们看不清选择造成的后果，但时间一到，那些后果却必须由我们承担。”探长点燃香烟，倒了半杯威士忌，“我这是为你好。”老探长打开电视，注意力转向别处。

Ellery回到卧室，惊讶地发现未婚夫从椅子站起来走向他。Ellery顺手锁上门，接受对方的热情和思念，回吻那两瓣冰冷的嘴唇。

“你怎么进来的？”Ellery笑着问。他揽着Arsene的腰，感受着衬衫下紧致的肌肉和皮肤。

Arsene得意洋洋地说：“没有我进不去的地方。”

Ellery莞尔一笑，诱惑般地邀请：“想不想进入我的游乐场？”

“乐意至极，我的女王。”他在Ellery的颈动脉处落下吻痕，Ellery想遮也遮不住了。

* * *

一年后的某个周末，探长看到Ellery忙活着把自己的东西都装进纸箱。他不惊讶，只是奇怪过了这么久才发生。基本上关心这件事的人都知道Ellery订了婚，但是除了两位当事人，只有Richard Queen知道Ellery的订婚对象是谁。他向老天祈求这事不要暴露，幸好他们三个都是优秀的守密人。

“要和他一起住？”Richard站在Ellery房间门口，端着咖啡杯。

Ellery收拾着床单，拿衣袖擦着头上的汗，表示肯定。

“我能问一下大致位置吗？”

“纽约、巴黎，这里住一会儿，那里住一会儿。”

“常联系，知道吗？”探长突然感觉很孤独。

“放心吧。”

“他……”Richard犹豫着，不知道怎么问，“还好吗？”

“老样子，还算正常。”

Arsene没有发布退休宣言，作案风格和频率也一如既往。随着他头上的通缉令越来越多，人们渐渐忘记了他和Ellery Queen的那段小插曲，两人的生活回归原来的轨道。Arsene不再在犯罪现场给Ellery留小纸条，Ellery也不会参与Arsene的任何案子。没人表示怀疑，一切都可以有合理解释。这件事甚至被改编成小说，不过结局更加荡气回肠。还有不少粉丝真情实感地支持这对。

这并不意味着Ellery不欣赏Arsene Lupin的行动。事实上，他对丈夫的每一起案子如数家珍，对其背后的逻辑和感情变化也了如指掌。如果说世界上有人能完全复制Arsene Lupin的风格，能挂着他的名字作案而不被揪出破绽，那必定是Ellery Queen，尽管没人知道这一点。而Ellery从没费心去付诸行动，他真的没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得写到这里就算结束了，结尾比较平淡。显然最后埃尔有黑化可能，但我觉得目前来讲他没有这种倾向。埃尔在我这还是小天使。  
> 推荐大家听一听Kasabian的Club Foot这首歌。本文不少灵感从这儿来的。本文也受《杀死伊芙》这部剧的影响。我特别喜欢，菲编天下第一。期待第三季。另外，文中有些角色出自《摩斯探长前传》，比如可爱小法医Debryn和绝美警花Trewlove。然后有兴趣的童鞋可以看一下加缪的《局外人》。我怎么又在卖安利。得了，我不说了。  
> 最后谢谢大家观赏本文，顺便给吃这对的太太们递笔，孩子饿哭了。


End file.
